Wake You Up
by celengdebu
Summary: Membangunkan Cho Kyuhyun tak sesederhana dengan dipanggil atau diteriaki. Dan hyung selalu bisa memanfaatkan suasana. Magnaes On Top. Kyuhyun/Ryeowook. Kyuwook. Super Junior.


Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Ryeowook from Super Junior by SM Entertainment.

Own nothing but story.

.

.

.

Menurunkan lengan dari pinggang, Ryeowook menggaruk pelipis setengah tak sabar. Lebih tak sabar lagi ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya berguling sekilas kemudian kembali terlelap.

"Kyu, bangun dong, oi," diguncangnya perlahan bahu Kyuhyun yang mendengkur tak terusik, "Kita harus ke tiba di bandara pukul delapan lho? Leeteuk-_hyung _tidak suka ada yang terlambat."

Tak ada respon.

"Kemarin kamu yang semangat bilang suka konsep pemotretan kali ini. Katanya pasti mudah bangun pagi. Tahunya ileran. Ayo bangun! Bangun!" Ryeowook masih berusaha sembari tetap ribut mengguncang sisi tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kusumpahi makin gendut nanti, oi! Bangun!"

Suaranya menggema sampai ke sudut, tepat sewaktu sosok berponi samping dengan rahang kencang menghambur masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Apa kalian sudah si...eeeh?" alis rapi Donghae terangkat selagi perhatiannya teralih dari kancing lengan ke gundukan besar di tempat tidur, "Astaga, masih tidur?"

Ryeowook mendengus.

"Telat nih!" pekik Donghae dikeraskan, berharap terdengar sampai ke telinga bulatan empuk di balik selimut, "Satu jam lagi. Aku tak menghitung siapa saja yang sudah rapi di lobi. Tapi yang jelas, pesawatnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama."

"Nah, nah, sudah kuduga akan begini. Memangnya apa sih yang kalian lakukan semalaman sampai Kyuhyun tertidur senyenyak itu?" penari utama yang entah mengapa hari ini berambut hitam balas mengintip penuh kecurigaan di pintu kamar seraya melempar cengir miring ke arah Ryeowook. "Pasti capek sekali. Kya~"

Pernyataannya disambut sebuah bantal kapuk besar melayang di udara yang spontan ditepis Eunhyuk dengan satu tangan dan—sialnya, langsung menghantam muka barong Leeteuk yang tahu-tahu muncul untuk memanggil bocah-bocah asuhannya. Telak.

**BUK!**

Donghae berjengit kaget dan Eunhyuk terkesiap.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin menyalurkan semangatnya untuk hal lain? Oww..." pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang cukup nyeri. Pun mendelik pada kedua pemuda yang segera memalingkan muka dan bersiul-siul. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun, sedikit berharap dia akan terusik karena keributan di sekitar, kemudian mengalihkan mata kembali pada tiga sosok di depan pintu.

"Aku harus mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan manajer-_hyung_, jadi perginya belakangan," tukas Leeteuk, alisnya berkerut tajam tanda kurang tidur, "Buang salah satu laptopnya keluar jendela kalau tidak mau bangun, atau kelitiki selangkangannya pakai gergaji. Aku sedang tidak berniat baik hati lho. Mana sini ambilkan air. Siram saja biar sadar."

Ryeowook meringis minta maaf, buru-buru ditolaknya dengan halus.

"_Hyung _duluan. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan menyusul ke bandara."

"Itu kalau kau bisa membuatnya bangun tanpa harus ditimpa," timpal Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat hadiah satu sodokan keras di perutnya oleh Leeteuk. Donghae berjalan mendekat supaya bisa melihat posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat nyaman.

"Kurasa—"

"Jam setengah delapan," janji Ryeowook, "Jangan kuatir, Donghae-_hyung._"

Tiga orang itu berpandangan satu sama lain serta saling angkat bahu. Tidak lama kemudian Ryeowook dapat mendengar suara resleting tas bercampur derap sepatu bergema menyusuri lantai, sesekali disambut obrolan dan kekeh Donghae. Pintu ditutup sejenak berikutnya dan Ryeowook balas menarik napas lega, meskipun itu berarti tinggal dia dan Kyuhyun yang berada di asrama.

Ditatapnya gundukan manusia tersebut dengan kesal. Biasanya Ryeowook akan membiarkan Kyuhyun terlelap sampai siang atau malah kadang iseng memperhatikan sambil berguling tengkurap di sampingnya. Sesederhana alasannya yang berkata riang bahwa Kyuhyun yang terlelap itu tampak sangat manis. Tapi kali ini lain.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Ryeowook mencoba lagi, "Bangun, aku serius nih."

Kyuhyun berangsur merengut menanggapi guncangan Ryeowook, namun memilih bergeming menolak hasrat ingin protes karena bahunya bukan mainan. Satu. Dua kali. Keningnya mengerenyit tapi matanya bersikeras terpejam. Dia tidur jika mau, bangun kalau ingin. Titik.

Jam di sisi meja menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima, pengalaman memberitahu Ryeowook bahwa Kyuhyun suka berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Belum terhitung mengatur rambut yang ujung-ujungnya tidak disisir, atau sengaja sok penting memilih baju padahal padanannya sering asal ambil. Mungkin ini saatnya ganti taktik atau mereka benar-benar akan terlambat.

Pelan-pelan, Ryeowook memanjat naik ke sebelah kiri Kyuhyun, disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi hingga ujung rambut pemuda itu dan mendaratkan bibirnya di dagu Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya beberapa kali sambil napasnya ditiupkan lirih. Wangi mint dari pasta gigi beberapa saat lalu harusnya cukup mumpuni. Insting, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan refleks menggerung. Disambarnya pinggul Ryeowook yang lebih mungil dari yang bisa dilingkari oleh lengan, mendesis saat dada mereka saling membentur—meski tak cukup sakit untuk segera membuatnya melempar Ryeowook jatuh ke lantai seperti teknik terakhir tiap mereka berebut saluran televisi. Apa boleh buat, siapa suruh punya badan kecil. Bukan keberuntungan juga jika pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah membalik posisinya serta ganti menindih Ryeowook.

Selalu ada kemungkinan mengurungkan niat bergumul dengan orang yang baru saja terjaga, entah itu karena aroma khas dari napasnya atau bau keringat yang tak sepenuhnya hilang oleh AC kamar. Namun untuk beberapa kasus, Ryeowook sungguh tak keberatan. Bibir Kyuhyun yang hangat memagut manja, mengedarkan kecupan kecil di dagu dan mendaratkan gigitan-gigitan lembut di bibir bawahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum di sela ciuman, ujung telunjuknya dijulurkan menyentuh garis mulut Kyuhyun, menikmati kontur bibirnya yang penuh.

Satu jentikan pelan di hidung mancungnya memisahkan Kyuhyun dalam jarak satu kepalan. Tak cukup jauh untuk membuatnya kesulitan menangkup rahang Ryeowook sambil kembali mencuri ciuman. Rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan menutupi sebagian mata dan Ryeowook hanya mampu menahan tawa.

"Pagi_._"

"Apanya yang pagi," erang Kyuhyun, pipinya menggembung merajuk, "Aku masih ingin tidur."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh begadang sampai jam satu," tukas Ryeowook menegur, bibirnya mendarat di pangkal leher Kyuhyun dan mengigit cukup keras sampai pemuda jangkung itu berjengit menghindar, "Kamu selalu bangun lebih dulu kalau bercinta denganku, tapi malah terus mendengkur begitu menang _game._ Lagipula tadi Leeteuk-_hyung _hampir mengamuk dan...arghh! Minggir, minggir, berat!"

Kyuhyun terbahak. Tubuhnya digulingkan dari atas Ryeowook yang melenguh tertindih, juga meronta sewaktu hidungnya dijepit gemas hingga raut wajahnya yang masih sembab kini jadi merah sempurna. Kakinya yang panjang mengapit betis Ryeowook selagi berontak minta hidungnya dilepas dengan suara meluncur sengau.

"Baiklah, maaf," Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan untuk mengusap punggung pemuda itu, "Tapi bukannya yang barusan sangat efektif? Dan aku tidak menolak dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Jangan berharap terlalu muluk."

"Aku punya perhitungan sendiri."

"Ingatkan kembali kenapa aku selalu bersabar kalau nyatanya harus pusing setiap pagi."

"Aku juga sayang padamu lho."

Dan begitulah. Kyuhyun selalu jadi pemenang dengan senyum jahil terkembang. Membiarkan Ryeowook mencibir karena serangannya dikalahkan. Bergegas, ditepisnya lengan Kyuhyun agar dia bebas bangkit dan menarik pemuda itu duduk tegak, telunjuknya menuding tak sabar.

"Cukup bicaranya, sekarang mandi."

"Berdua?"

Ryeowook langsung memukul lengannya.

.

.

* * *

"Jam delapan lebih lima belas, oh yeah!" seloroh Donghae, seringainya menyembul sampai ke telinga, "Ayo sini."

Siwon melirik arlojinya sendiri sebelum menatap jam bandara dengan dahi terlipat tiga. Belum cukup, ditariknya sebelah lengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sekaligus, dipelototinya arloji kedua pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Yakin memang tak ada yang salah, Siwon menghela napas sambil menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Dirogohnya dompet di saku belakang dibarengi kekeh riang Donghae dan pandangan penuh napsu dari Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja camilan dulu?" pemuda itu mengangkat dua jari selagi duduk jumawa, sebelah telapak tangannya terbuka di udara, "Sudah kubilang Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyun tak akan tiba tepat waktu, apalagi ditinggal berdua."

Berdecak, Siwon menjejalkan sejumlah won ke genggaman kiri Donghae yang mengangguk puas. Eunhyuk ikut bersiul senang menerima nominal serupa dari pemuda lain yang kini mengunyah sarapannya di salah satu bangku, sebal, "Aku juga ingin beli minum, masih ada berapa jam sampai berangkat?"

"Dua," Sungmin melirik tiket di tangannya lalu berkedik sekilas, "Kenapa juga aku rela bangun lebih awal cuma untuk pura-pura sih? Aiisssh, lain kali aku tak mau ikut taruhan lagi."

Donghae hanya nyengir kuda.

.


End file.
